rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Internet Survival Guide
Internet Survival Guide is the first PSA of Red vs. Blue: Season 10. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons Blue Team *Church *Caboose Other *Zealots Plot The cast of Red vs. Blue lays down essential survival tips for navigating the internet, warning the viewers about identity thieves and other hazards. Step 1: Learn the lingo. ''Sarge and Church explain that the internet has a strange form of English, and demonstrates when Simmons, Grif and Caboose discuss a recent movie trailer. At first, the three overexaggerate on their dislike on the preview, saying they utterly hate it except for Caboose, who simply says "We all dislike things in various ways! BEST COMMENT THREAD EVAR :3" In the translation, the comments are toned down to disappointment over the changes from the source material, except for Caboose, who repeats his previous comment. Church and Sarge explain that the viewer should not be frightened by the harsh language, and if all else fails, use your shotgun, which Sarge does so by shooting Grif in the head. Step 2: ''Do not engage the enemy'.'' Sarge and Church explain the concept of internet trolls as said trolls stand beside them conversing in stupid comments about the series, such as mistaking Sarge for Caboose and claiming that the show sucks. Church defines trolls as people who write ignorant comments that would attract and be replied by those stupid enough to do so. The trolls proceed to increase the amount of stupidity and offense in their comments as Sarge becomes enraged and shoots them violently. Church ends the step by advising kids that feeding trolls will only make things worse. Step 3: '''Hug it out. Church explains the final step as the reason the cast made it through 10 seasons, as they had to find ways to get along with each other. To demonstrate. Church has Sarge make amends with Grif, although Sarge is reluctant to do it. Grif makes it worse by confessing that he ate the Reds' remaining rations and blamed it on a fictional trained raccoon named Mr. Bloomers. Sarge is enraged but Church gets him to forgive Grif and hug it out. But Sarge immediately attacks Grif out of nowhere as Church finishes the video. The trolls then troll again by saying the cast already wasted their only two jokes. Transcript Fade in to Church and Sarge Church: Hi. I'm Private Church from the popular webseries Red vs Blue. Sarge: And I'm Sarge, the one that matters from that show. Church: In its tenth season, Red vs Blue is the longest running webseries in Internet history. And people often ask us "how have you managed to have such a successful online run for so long?" Sarge: After all, the Internet can be a dangerous place. What with its datatechnowhatsits and all of its dot-thingies; it's a warzone! And not the good kinda war zone. Church: That's why we've put together the trusty Red vs Blue guide to online survival. Let's get started, shall we? Step One: Learn the Lingo Sarge: While you might be familiar with typical Internet vernacular like LOL, WTF, OMG, and YJGS (You Just Got SARGE'D) Church: You also have to learn to interpret the temper of the locals. For example, - hey commenters! What did you think of the new trailer for the upcoming popular movie sequel? Simmons: They totally retconned the original movie. Worst trailer ever. Grif: It was so much work trying to understand the plot. What a waste of my life. Caboose: We all dislike things in various ways. Best comment thread ever. Sarge: Now, while it's only natural for a civilian like yourself to be frightened by these harsh words and loud voices, fear not! Church: 'Hyperbole is the Internet's native language. Allow us to translate. ''TRANSLATED '''Simmons: I was mildly disappointed with the glimpse that I got of this anticipated sequel. I hope the next trailer will be better, but if not, I'll pay to see the movie anyway. Grif: Sometimes movies require me to think too hard. I will go back to the other activities that I enjoy throughout my day. Caboose: We all dislike things in various ways. Best comment thread ever. Church: Understanding the Internet's way of speaking, can keep your head above water, in a sea of crazy comments. And crazy commenters. Sarge: And if all else fails, use your shotgun. Sarge hauls off and shoots Grif in the face Grif: 'Ah! ''Step two: DO NOT Engage the Enemy '''Sarge: Now the vast digital nebula of Cyberspace is filled with hostile alien life forms! The most dangerous of course, being the dreaded Internet Troll. Blue Troll: '''Oh hey, this that "Blue verse Red" show? '''Church: Internet Trolls spend their time making blatantly ignorant comments, and harass anyone stupid enough to interact with them. Red Troll: '''Hey which one of you guys is Caboose, is he the red one? '''Blue Troll: Hey- hey red guy- red guy say something Caboose would say. Do it. Do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it. Sarge: Rumble. Church: '''And if Trolls don't feel like they're getting enough attention, they may also resort to hurtful words. '''Red Troll: '''Didn't you guys already do an Internet PSA? '''Blue Troll: '''Hey, how did you guys last for ten seasons if you only have three jokes? '''Red Troll: I kind of do like some of those jokes. Blue Troll: Stop liking things right now! Red Troll: I'm sorry. Sarge: '''Frowny emoticonnn. '''Church: '''And, if all else fails, they've got good old fashioned obscenities. '''Blue Troll: Hey red guy. Sarge looks Blue Troll: Fu-*beeeep* Sarge attacks! Sarge: Aah! Aaah! Get out of my chatroom you troll bastards! Church: '''Remember kids, feeding Trolls will only make things worse. '''Blue Troll: It can't be any worse than your aim! Red Troll: Oh snap. Step Three: Hug it Out Church: To make it through ten seasons, we've learned that the most important rule of survival is trusting your teammates. We'll let Sarge and Grif show you the perfect model for conflict resolution. Sarge: Wait, what? I didn't- Church: '''Oh come on just, go with it. '''Grif: Hey Sarge? I've got some things I need to get off my chest. Sarge: Hnn. Like what? Private Grif. Grif: Well, like the time all the rations were gone, and I told you the Blues sent over a trained raccoon to steal them? Sarge: Mister Bloomers? We never did find that rascally critter. Grif: There was no raccoon. I ate those rations Sir. Sarge: What the sly cooper? I oughta- Church: '''Ahem. '''Sarge: -give you a big hug. Private Grif, thank you for bringing this... to my attention. Grif: So- we're okay? Sarge: Water under the bridge, Grif. Grif: '''Whew! Feels good to get that off my chest. '''Sarge: Poisonous water under the bridge of corporal punishment! Hah! Sarge enters Beatdown Grif Mode Church: '''Follow these tips if you don't wanna drown out there in the Internet. Who knows? Maybe you'll last even longer than we have. You know to be honest I'm- I'm not really sure how we made it this far. '''Grif: Ow, stop, we're supposed to hug it out! Sarge: Your face can hug the end of my shotgun! Grif: Ah- oh- not the front! Ah, not the back either! Ow! Ah-oh! Red Troll: Wow, this gag again? Blue Troll: '''What do you expect? They already used their other two jokes ages ago. '''Red Troll: Oh shit son, shit just got real. Gallery Online Survival PSA Titlecard.png|Episode Titlecard Caboose's internet lingo.png|'Step One': Learn the Lingo RvB Trolls.png|'Step Two': Do Not Engage the Enemy Sarge & Grif Hug it Out 2.png|'Step Three': Hug it Out Sarge & Grif Hug it Out.png Video Category:Episodes Category:PSAs